


Another Added

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Knotting, Mating Bond, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Jensen Ackles, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jeff wants more kids, Jared suggests mating with their Nanny, Jensen, because he refuses to have more children.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 40
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Another Added

**Author's Note:**

> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/145491.html?thread=46167123#t46167123.
> 
> Read the tags.
> 
> Prompt: JDM wants lots more kids. His spouse (your choice- woman or omega) has already had two and that’s more than enough. She or he suggests that JDM seduce Jensen, the babysitter and mate him (two mates or spouses or more is legal). At first JDM thinks this is ridiculous, not to mention seriously skeevy. Jensen, whatever age he is, is just barely over the age of consent for their area. Like by days.
> 
> But the more JDM thinks about it, the better it sounds. Jensen is fucking gorgeous and smells amazing. And so good with kids. Talented in the kitchen. Definitely would make a much better wife than the one JDM has already. Still, he resists. Jensen is just so
> 
> Then one night, the spouse takes the initiative and then invites Jensen to a threesome. Shows Jensen how JDM likes his cock sucked. Maybe sucks on Jensen’s tiny omega cocklet as JDM fucks his pussy bareback.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Jeff had happily married Jared six years ago. He loved his tall lanky husband with all his heart. The Beta had borne him two beautiful children. An equally lanky son and a cherub of a daughter.

That was the only trouble with their marriage.

"You knew I wanted a lot of kids before you said 'I do'," he whined to his husband.

"I did; and you knew that I only agreed to birthing two. Which I bore for you with great difficulty. Why don't you choose an Omega mate to bear the rest of your wanted children?" Jared snapped back.

Jeff looked at his husband as if he had lost his mind. "I'm a happily married man and I will not cheat on you."

"That is why I suggested an Omega mate. How about Jensen? He's of age and our children already like him," he countered.

"Are you insane? He's nothing but a child himself," he explained his stance weakly.

The Beta rolled his eyes at the argument, "He's 13 as of four months past, Jeff. Meaning; he is of legal mating age for an Omega. He's a great cook, he keeps our house tidy, and, again, our children truly love him. Think about it."

Think about it he did, as he watched the young Omega they had hired to help care for the household and children. He was extremely adept at his job... and the boy was quite beautiful. No, Jared was his husband and surely, he would soon want another child. He just needed to wait for his husband to see things his way.

A few days later he discovered that his husband had not abandoned the idea of taking Jensen as _their_ Omega mate. "I suspect that our Jensen would allow me to fuck his ass, as you knotted his pussy during the mating. After all, male Omegas do still have a prostate, as well as a pussy. We should send Menolly and Adrian to their grandparents for a visit, soon. They miss them so much.”

Jeff ignored his husband’s whispered temptations and his mechanisms. Though, it was extremely hard to ignore the fact that Jensen smelled sweeter every day. He simply needed a day or two away from temptations. Surely, that would set his mind and nerves, right.

The next day, he came up with an excuse and away he was.

"I thought Jeff liked me," Jensen sighed at the news, after he had watched the Alpha leave the house in a hurry.

"He does, but he is also a stubborn, thick headed, fool of an Alpha man. We'll use his absence to our advantage. I can tutor you in giving him pleasure beyond filling his stomach with your delicious food," Jared explained.

"The children," the Omega started, obviously worried about being proper in front of the children.

"Will be with their grandparents after school. They had requested to spend time with them, before Jeff ran off with his tail between his legs. We can start with you once they are on the bus," the Beta planned with a deceptive smile.

The morning was quite normal. The hectic bustle of getting the children ready always filled Jensen with a sense of joy and completion. This morning doubly so, as he had to see that the kids had their _'visiting Grandma and Grandpa'_ bags as well. Complete with a hidden cuddle bear and a plush dinosaur to keep them company at night while they were away.

Jared asked him to do his normal morning routine while he ran a few errands. Which suited him just fine. It kept his mind from whatever mischief the Beta was planning.

He had just decided the day's meals when the grinning Beta came in laden with a cornucopia of bags. "Come see what I have bought for you," he called as he entered through the backdoor on the way to the bedroom.

Jensen set aside the meal plan and made his way to the excited Beta.

"I have a few questions before I give you these. Okay?" Jared asked seriously. He didn’t want to frighten the Omega, but there were some things that he needed to know. 

"Sure," came the soft reply.

"Are you a virgin?" was the honest first question.

He couldn't help the blush coloring his cheeks as he mumbled "Yes."

"How much of a virgin?" was the unexpected second question.

"What?" he gasped out the startled question.

"Well, I figure your pussy is untouched. How about your ass? Have you ever had a cock or anything in your ass?" came the blunt question.

Jensen's hands flew to cover his plush bottom as he shook his head with wide eyes. Clearly shocked at the very idea.

The Beta had to laugh at such an earnest reaction. "Just a few more questions. Have you ever given anyone, including yourself, oral satisfaction or a hand job?"

"No one, except my doctor, has even seen me naked since I presented, " the Omega confessed.

"So pure. Do you want Jeff to take you as his Omega mate, even though he is a married man?" He needed to know this. Pulling the boy into their relationship had been his idea, but that doesn't mean he wanted to be replaced.

"He's a good father and seems like a loving husband. I don't want to step on your toes. I mean, I like you, too, and this feels... right. I would like to belong to you and Jeff, both," he explained with a shy smile.

"He wants more children. It will be your duty to bare them," he didn't want to scare the boy, but he had to be honest.

"He'll want me to carry all the babies?" he queries as he placed his hand over his uterus.

Perhaps his ears and eyes were playing tricks on him, but the boy sounded... excited and happy about the prospect. "Yes. Two children is my limit."

"Two babies are most Betas limit. Will I be allowed to help raise them as well?" he asked anxiously.

"I will insist on it," he chuckled. “Raising them is as hard as baring and birthing them.’

"I'm not trying to steal Jeff from you," came the worried words.

Jared cupped his cheek and smiled. "My confession, I want to be there when he mates you. No, I want to take you from behind as he takes your virginity, knots, and mates you."

"I'm sure, I cannot handle _two_ knots at once," the Omega protested.

"I am a Beta; I do not have a knot. Only Alphas have a knot. Did no one teach you that before they sent you to us?" was the curious question.

"I was taught how to dress properly, cook, clean, and to tend children. I was assured that was all any good Alpha cared about. I think it takes more than that though, otherwise Jeff would have already placed a child in my womb," was his sad words.

"Our Alpha is a bit thick in the head. He still thinks of you as a child," he explained gently.

"I'm of age and my parents would not have let me answer the ad if they thought I had no chance of mating with Alpha Morgan," he informed the Beta.

"The ad only asked for a live-in nanny and housekeeper," a confused Jared stated.

"Yes, that is usually what is posted when someone is looking for an Omega to mate with," he carefully explained.

"I placed the ad. We needed an Omega. Though right now, the children and I have grown attached to you. I want to see you join our family. You're beautiful and I think you'll look even more lovely when you are heavy with Jeff's babe growing in you. I wish that it was my child you carried first. I will have to live vicariously through my husband. Now, let's get you dolled up and ready to snag our Alpha," Jared said swiftly. He did not realize he had asked for an Omega mate when he had placed the ad. Still, he will admit to being happy with the outcome.

"He won't be back until tomorrow," Jensen waved the thought away.

"Yes, he did tell us he would be out until then. However, if he takes a mood to return early, he will. Alphas are a moody lot and I want you ready, just in case, okay?" he admitted.

Jensen just nodded, touched by the Beta's kindness. Though, he questioned the kindness when the next thing he heard was, "Right, now strip."

"I beg your pardon?" he squeaked, gripping his clothes tightly.

"Look, you want to floor Jeff the next time he sees you, right? You look good in your everyday clothes, but they are not grown up enough to entice him to do anything beyond looking. Please, trust me," he pleaded.

Biting his lip, he removed his traditional Omega frock and since it _was_ traditional he wore it without any undergarments. So, he stood in the room naked before the sharp-eyed Beta.

"You've kept yourself well-groomed and your wee cocklet is just the perfect size that Jeff enjoys looking at. Now, put on these panties," he instructed as he tossed the undergarment at him.

Jensen looked at the odd garment with more than a little confusion. He knew that they were supposed to be, but he had never seen anything like them before.

Jared chuckled and adjusted said undergarment. "One leg here, the other here," he instructed the Omega.

"There's a hole in the middle!" the Omega squeaked.

"Uh huh," came the absent reply as the Beta adjusted the tiny cock and balls artfully inside the crotchless panties. "There that is lovely. What do you think?" He asked as he gestured for him to turn around.

The Omega followed the instructions and gasped at the sight. "Jeff will like this?" 

"Almost perfect. Now, put this on," he instructed as he slipped on a sheer short baby doll nightie on the boy. "Now, you look perfect."

He took in the vision he made in the mirror and for the first time he felt his cocklet harden. Not that it grew all that much, but he had a desire he had never felt.

"Oh baby, let me pleasure you. I won't touch your pussy, but there are other ways," he pleaded as he licked his lips.

Jensen could only nod, not knowing what was to come, but he was excited about it. He bit his lip as the top of the nightie was pulled down, exposing his breast buds to the Beta.

He gasped as Jared started to suckle his exposed nipples. It felt so good. He grabbed at the Beta's head as his left knee was lifted and draped over the man's shoulder.

"I always wondered what an Omega cock would taste like," he muttered to himself, working his way down between his boy's legs.

The Omega's breath caught when he felt a warm heat on the top of his cocklet. There were no words to describe the feelings coursing through his body. Though his body knew how to respond.

He was so concentrated on the empty feeling of his pussy and the pleasure on his cock, he had not felt the Beta insert his lubed fingers into his ass until said man brushed against his prostate with his two long fingers.

This caused Jensen to give a small shout of an orgasmic pleasure drenching Jared's forearm.

"Jared," he heard a strangled voice say from the doorway behind said man.

"Husband, we have missed you," the Beta said merrily, standing and making his way to the shocked Alpha. "Can you smell our Omega? He is still pure and has voiced his desire to carry our babies. Come, do not deny our boy any longer. Jensen won't you help me properly greet our Alpha?"

He sunk to his knees in front of Jeff; holding out his hand in invitation to the youngest in the room. Once the Omega was also on his knees, he guided the young hand to the Alpha's pants to open. Jensen unzipped the pants as Jared unbuttoned them, together they pulled them and his underwear down past his hips and allowed gravity to finish the job.

"My, you are happy to see us; I am glad to see you too," the Beta whispered, kissing his erect cock. He used his eyes to encourage the Omega to follow his lead.

Jared arched his eyebrow as he slowly ran his tongue up and down his husband's firm cock. He moaned joyously when he felt Jensen's tongue join the fun. Soon he felt Jeff's hand on his head guiding him to suck his cock. Which he did without complaint. He liked to suck cock, sue him. Sadly, he had never been able to deep throat his husband. 

The Alpha pulled him away after a few minutes and urged the Omega to replace him. "Close your eyes and take in as much as you can," Jared whispered in the Omega's ear.

He gave a soft moan as Jensen managed to take the full length of his husband's cock in his mouth. "Look at our Omega, Jeff, isn't he beautiful? Just imagine him sucking you dry while round with a child. A child we all want and that we will all love."

The Alpha moaned and gave a few quick deep thrusts before pulling away and forcing the Omega to look up at him. "Are you going to let my husband take you from behind, as I put a baby in your womb? We come as a pair. I am willing to accept you as our third, but not if I have to choose," came the earnest reaction to what was happening. He loved his husband... even if he desired this delicious morsel of flesh. He took his wedding vows quite seriously.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega; the perfect circle, if you can achieve it. I would like to think we can achieve that circle. Not just sexually, but emotionally as well. I'm not stupid. I know what I am getting into. Do you?" he asked as seriously as the Alpha had.

Jeff pulled Jared up and kissed him soundly, before doing the same with Jensen. "Get our Omega on the bed and prepare him for both of us. I want to watch my husband and future mate play together."

Jared grinned wickedly as he pulled their future mate to the, no... their bed. He would make sure Jensen's belongings made it to their room, once the mating and playtime was over today or tomorrow.

He paused at the bed, debating on removing the nightgown or... "Leave it on. I like how it looks on him and you can easily lift it up or pull it down to get to his cute little titties," Jeff ordered, knowing that those were one of the things his husband had missed the most in their sexual relationship. That and his unwillingness to bottom. Jensen was... well, he hoped that the Omega would be perfect for them. Someone that they could both fuck, love, and possibly mate together.

He hoped that his husband would mate the Omega, alongside him. True that Betas usually did not mate the Omega that their Alpha spouses choose to mate with. Hell, most would not even espouse the Omega. Which just caused friction and disharmony within the family unit.

He bit his lip as he watched his husband suckle on the budding breasts and worked a second finger into Jensen's ass, causing the boy to moan and spread his legs wider.

"So perfect for us, do you need more, sweetheart?" he heard the Beta ask sweetly as he thrust his fingers in deeper and faster inside the writhing and moaning Omega's ass.

"Don't forget his pussy. I know you're anxious to fuck that sweet tight ass, but I want to fuck his wet pussy. Get him ready for _us_ , not just yourself," Jeff ordered, more than a little anxious to mate their Omega.

"Yes, Alpha," the Beta answered obediently, moving away from his beautiful breasts to his untouched pussy. He adjusted his hand and slowly pushed three fingers into the tight ass and his thumb into the boy's pussy. He grinned when he heard the Omega scream in pleasure as he suckled on the tiny micropenis.

"Is Jared marking you feel good, sweetheart? Do you like feeling him get you ready to be fucked and bred by the pair of us?" the Alpha asked and ran his hand through the Omega's hair and slowly stroked his cock with the other.

"Please, Sir. Please, let Jared fuck my ass as you fuck my p-pussy," Jensen panted out with a full body blush coloring him head to toe.

"So innocent and sweet. If I am to be your mate, I would prefer you call me Jeff, not sir. Alpha would also be acceptable. I plan on this being more than a breeding or a fuck session, this will be a _mating_. I know it is tradition to mate in public, but this isn't a traditional mating. Is it? Rarely will an Omega mate with both the Alpha and the Beta at the same time. It's usually a civil service for the Beta. A formal agreement to allow the Omega and Alpha to fuck without the Beta lashing out and hurting someone. You, however, want Jared and myself to mate _and_ breed your womb full of our babies. Jared makes beautiful babies and I would never say no to him being the one to put a baby in your belly... after you carry at least one for me first. Will you allow both us to take your virginity and mate with you at the same time?" the Alpha laid everything out in the open. He knew asking while the Omega was being stimulated was shady, but at least he was getting consent.

Jared sucked harder, used his free hand to roll and pinch the Omega's left nipple, and increased the speed of the fingers spearing the boy. Silently he willed him to accept the offer, to accept them.

"Yes!" he cried out in pleasure. "I want you both to mate me. Please, make me whole."

"Enough Jared. Our Omega is in need and you are wearing far too many clothes for my liking. Strip and accept what is being freely given to you," Jeff ordered even as he removed the rest of his own clothes. The pair chuckled as the Beta fell in his haste to do as he was ordered.

"Roll over, baby," Jared compelled the Omega to shift his position. "Such a good boy. Stay relaxed, this will feel foreign and might hurt a bit. Just remember to breathe," he muttered as he lined his lubed cock with the boy's asshole and slowly pushed in.

"Such good mates for me. There are many Alphas who would kill for this. How did I get so lucky?" he muttered as he used his phone to get images of the initial breeding, he documented his Beta taking that part of their Omega's virginity.

"Breathe little one, breathe," he chanted as he continued to seat himself deep in their Omega's tight ass. The pair moaned once the Beta's cock was fully sheathed. "Let me know when I can move."

After what felt like hours, but was just 30 seconds, Jensen wiped away his tears and nodded. "Please, move."

Quicker than the boy could process, Jared flipped them over, spread the Omega's legs wide, and grinned at their Alpha's gasp. "Are you ready, Dear Husband?"

"Fuck, hold on," Jeff muttered as he fumbled with his phone before snapping several more pictures of the duo, including some close-ups of where they were joined. "Perfect pictures for our wedding album," he explained. He wished that he had thought to get out his camcorder. Ah well, perhaps another day. After all, he had an Omega to claim.

He carefully set aside his phone and leaned in to taste the wet pussy and shoved two fingers in to stretch it a touch more and get him moaning in need.

Jared continued slowly fucking his ass. Asking him how it feels to have their Alpha eating out his virgin cunt. Wouldn't he prefer feeling Jeff's cock fucking his pussy, breeding him full of babies? 

The Alpha stopped just before Jensen had orgasmed. Leaving the Omega, a sobbing pleading mess. Which was just what the Alpha wanted.

The Alpha grabbed his phone again, nodded to the Beta, who spread little Jensen's legs a little wider, and started snapping pictures as he slowly pushed into the tightest pussy he had ever fucked. He was tighter than his husband had ever been. Jared and Jeff moaned in unison as the Omega winced in discomfort.

"So good for us. You're the perfect Omega for us, aren't you, baby? You wanted a knot in your tight pussy so bad that you allowed me to claim you as well. You'll be our babies’ perfect Little Mommy. I will be Papa, our Alpha will be Daddy, and you will be Mommy. My kids have never had a Mommy. Will you be their Mommy, Jenny?" Jared asked their breathless mate.

"Yes, please, I want to be a good mate for you both. Please, put your babies in me," he begged. This is why he accepted this position. He hadn't counted on the Beta when he accepted the position, but he was happy to accommodate the married couple. He felt he could grow to love them both.

Jared pulled Jeff in for a kiss as his thrusts sped up. Jensen wasn't jealous, but he wanted to be more than a hole to fuck. With this in mind he wrapped his arms around the Alpha and suckled on his teat causing him to moan.

The moan seemed to have triggered Jared's need to fuck the Omega faster while chasing his orgasm. "Fixing to come in your needy ass, baby. Been so long, can't last."

"Mate him Jared, I want to watch as you come and sink your teeth into him. Claim our boy," Jeff encouraged as grabbed his phone again and he snapped pictures capturing the moment. He almost came when his husband screamed in completion and bit the Omega's mating gland. The sheer bliss on the duo's faces was all he needed to know this had been the correct decision.

He chuckled as Jared scrambled to the front of the Omega and kissed him deeply. "Mate him, husband. I've... I have never felt anything so perfect before."

Jeff handed him his phone and ordered him to "Capture the moment."

The first click and he was mating the Omega in earnest. He pulled both of the boy's legs over his shoulders and roughly fucked the still tight pussy. Jensen could only let out little squeaks as he tried to get a grip on the Alpha. 

Jensen didn't notice Jared taking close-up photos of their Omega's face, breasts, the mating bite from Jared, and his pussy and leaking ass as their Alpha bred him. Jensen wanted so desperately to be pregnant. Sex with the men was good, but an Omega wasn't supposed to enjoy having sex. He was always told that joy and bliss for an Omega was only achieved in giving birth to babies and taking care of their Alpha. However, the longer Jeff fucked him the closer he got to... something. 

He wished Jared was still fucking his ass. It had felt ok, it had distracted him from Jeff's attention. The Alpha suckled his breast and started to thrust harder. The Omega could feel the Alpha knot forming and the larger it grew the better it felt.

“So, fucking perfect for us. Are you ready? I'm fixing to knot you,” he warned as he fucked their mate harder than he had ever fucked his husband.

Jensen moaned and tried to meet the Alpha's powerful thrusts as he begged, “Please, Alpha. I need your knot breeding me. Please, mate with us.”

Jeff placed his mating bite beside his husband's when he finally shoved his knot deep inside their mate. Jensen was shocked as his own orgasm rolled over him.

He joyously cried out and touched his stomach. He didn't need a test to let him know that he was pregnant. If the way the Alpha and Beta were cuddling and touched him, they knew as well.

He couldn't wait to hug and kiss his children when they got back from their visit. Yes, plural, because he was going to be Mommy to _all_ their children. He hoped that the men wanted a large family, because he had plans on adding at least six more children to their family. Possibly even more, only time would tell. After all, the love was already here. Even if it had started somewhat shyly. 

~Fin~

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~


End file.
